


pinch me

by FrankieWay277 (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Crack Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrankieWay277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne: A playboy, a billionaire, a celebrity. Bruce Wayne: The child whose parents were murdered right in front of him. Bruce Wayne: A vigilante who wasn't daunted by even the toughest criminals. In all his life, he's never been considered by anyone, by any means, as someone who was mentally fragile. However, he did have his limits. Tonight, those limits get tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinch me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this has taken place in the real world. I do not own Batman, Gerard Way or Harry Potter. Keep in mind that this story was created for the sole purpose of entertainment.

"Fuck, Gee, push har- Ah!", gasped the Joker, who was currently being stretched open by two thick cocks. He had devised a scheme, just for fun, to get into Bruce Wayne's penthouse. It was fairly simple, and the plan had gone off without a hitch. Both of his boyfriends, Gerard and Harry, were a little skeptical at first, but Joker could be very persuasive when he wants to be, and in the end he had won.

Gerard and Harry both moaned at the tight and wet warmth they were sheathed in. After a few moments of letting Joker, and themselves, adjust, Harry slowly began to pull out. "Merlin, this is bloody brilliant," he quietly groaned. "Yeah, seriously..." Gerard replied, sounding slightly breathy. All three of them were flushed a deep pink, and panting with pleasure. Once Harry was nearly completely out, he thrust back in, the motion almost savagely unexpected. "Ah-ahh, fuck" Joker choked out. 

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Bruce was just finishing a three hour long meeting. He really despised having to go in and sit through one of those; it made him feel like his life was slipping through his fingers. Sometimes the only thing that got him through the day was the knowledge that everything he did was for the people of Gotham. Today, however, he was desperately longing to get home and sleep for as long as possible. He had gone out every night for the past few days as Batman, and he really needed a break. 

Gerard and Harry quickly established a good rhythm. Joker was whimpering and shuddering, his cock flushed and leaking. A good while later, all three of the flopped down on the bed. Exhausted, but feeling sticky and sore, Joker got up to find the bathroom. "Hey, anyone who wants to join me in the shower, feel free to do so." Joker called back after locating the door to a huge bathroom. "Ugh, do I really have to get up?", Gerard whined. "No, not if you don't want to get clean.", came the slightly muffled replied, the nasally voice covered by the sound of running water. 

Giving a sigh, Bruce turned the key to the bottom floor of his penthouse. All he wanted was to curl up and sleep. As he headed toward the elevator, he got a strange feeling, like something wasn't quite right. He shrugged it off as being too tired to properly think and stepped in, pressing a button with a star on it. Almost immediately upon getting out of the elevator, the feeling came back, stronger this time. He realized it was the feeling he got when he was near his biggest enemy, The Joker. Once again he pushed it aside. He open the door to his room and gasped in shocked horror at the sight in front of him. There on his bed, were three people. Clearly asleep people. People who, he assumed, had done things he wouldn't allow his mind to process. He felt nauseous and his vision blurred before he blacked out. 

When Bruce woke up he was in his bed. He sat up with a gasp, shaking his head almost violently. He really needed to get a hold on the nightmares he'd been having.


End file.
